


The Best Story Never Written

by kissing2cousins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Extortion, Johnlock - Freeform, Milkman - Freeform, Multi, Multi - Freeform, PrimeMinister, Silly, dildo, freelance, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you. Random Plot Generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Story Never Written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissing2cousins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/gifts).



# London

## A Mystery  
by Kissing 2 Cousins

The Misty, Distinguished town of London holds a secret.

Sherlock Holmes has the perfect life working as a Freelance Milkman in the city and Snorkeling with his Dapper boyfriend, John Watson.

However, when he finds a Glittering Dildo in his cellar, he begins to realize that things are not quite as they seem in the 221B Bakerstreet.

A Comicon leaves Sherlock with some startling questions about his past, and he sets off to decrepit London to find some answers.

At first the people of London are Sharp and Loyal. He is intrigued by the curiously Stingy Substitute Prime Minister, Irene . However, after she introduces him to hard-cheese, Sherlock slowly finds himself drawn into a web of Gluttony, Extortion and perhaps, even Public Urination.

Can Sherlock resist the charms of Irene and uncover the secret of the Glittering Dildo before it's too late, or will his demise become yet another London legend?

 

 

\-----

The following Randomly Generated Reviews were Given to this Epic story of Loss, Love and Mystery...

#### Praise for London

"Who wouldn't give up a life of Snorkeling with their Dapper boyfriend to spend a little time with a curiously Stingy Substitute Prime Minister?"

\- The Daily Tale

 

"About as mysterious as finding a poo in a public toilet. However, London does offer a valuable lesson about not getting into hard Cheese."

\- Enid Kibbler

 

"The only mystery, is why did I keep reading after page one?"

\- Hit the Spoof

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.plot-generator.org.uk/
> 
> FREAKING... AWESOME.


End file.
